Fictional Guild Wars login announcements
Originals are at Guild Wars login announcements. Beware of black bosses Never give an in-game boss your password, it will log in to your account and remove all your skills, ensuring it an easy victory. It will also log in to your real life and burn your real items and kill all of your loved ones. Consider yourself warned. Beware of fake login announcements Some Guild Wars websites may display login announcements that are not actually authored by ArenaNet and have never run on the GuildWars login screen. Be alert! Stay safe! Wear a condom! Beware of Xunlai Secret Agents bearing gifts of Peace and Harmony Although they may look innocent at first glance, they can quickly remove hexes and pre-existing conditions and are just terrible, terrible experience for your monkey. Review the Naming Policy There are some types of names that are not funny, so before creating a new character, please ask your sober friends whether it really is as funny as you think it is. Example: "Nee Gromancer" is not a good name for a Necromancer. If it spells words, spellcheck them. Buying Gold costs money If you purchase gold for real-world money, you are spending money on a game that could be spent on food, clothes, or a hot, sensual experience (such as a warm massage bath). Instead you are spending money to have fun at a game that should have been fun even without you having spend money to get play-money. If Guild Wars isn't fun for you, don't play and don't pay! Unless, of course, the game becomes much more fun once you remove the tedium component. Don't Give Account Information to 4chan Beware of Anonymous who ask for your account information "for teh lulz". The request "Account or GTFO" is designed to trick you into divulging your personal information, which is then used to have fun with your account. Never give your account information to anonymous. Also remember: if you let 4chan have your login details, your account will likely be suspended in short order, but at least it will be funny. Chat Channel Changes Players are reminded that the chat channels are intended for social activities. Players using the chat channels to hang idling are subject to account suspension. Be sure to use the chat regularly! See the Conduct Breaches and Outcomes document at www.guildwars.com/support/conduct_breach for more information on how to abuse the chat channels properly. I Have a New Key Now buy a new door. Isle of the Nameless temporarily closed The PvP hub and part time swimming pool Isle of the Nameless has been temporarily closed by person, or persons unknown. When asked about the closure, sources stated Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome was to blame and directed further questions to their community representative, Regina. Cats All your base are now belong to us. RubberBandits Ive a Horse Outside. Double drop rates for the faithful This year, players playing as a Monk or Dervish will be rewarded by the gods with a double drop rate. Players that create characters after this announcement shall not qualify, as they are false converts, and do not exhibit real faith. CHUCK NORRIS WEEKEND This weekend, players will be playing as Chuck Norris and all skills will be replaced by roundhouse kick. Free green replication For the weekend of 13 November, we mistakenly announced that players would have 'double odds of receiving green items'. Our player community kindly pointed out to us that 2 is not an odd number. As a result, only one green item dropped at a time. This weekend, players can talk to King Frozenwind in the Underworld and present any green items to receive an identical copy. We appologize for the inconvenience. Permanent Deaths Due to server errors, players have reported deaths to lead to deletion of characters. Arenanet is working on the problem, but will not be able to fix it before Monday. Until a final solution is released, we recommend staying off those characters you treasure or enjoy playing, and instead make a Dervish. Map Travel Changes Due to constant abuse of a bug with the main map that enabled players to instantly warp to locations, we have banned all players that abused this exploit. As a bug fix, we have updated the game to use a new Map Travel system that costs one map travel ticket per use. Tickets are available from Kuunavang in the Harvest Temple for 10g each. Our deepest apologies to those on the far side of Tyria and Elona. action=edit}} add announcement